Mekakushi Dan Meets Fairy Tail !
by Senkou-No-Maihime
Summary: Being decieved by Kano, The Mekakushi Dan was sent to another world, in Magnolia Fiore.. where they met Fairy Tail .. will they be able to return to their world ? or join FT ?.. And what if Konoha starts to remember Takane bec. of something ?
1. Chapter 1: DECEIVED

Mekakushi Dan Hideout*

Normal P.O.V:

It was a bright, sunny, and a very hot summer day..

Everyone's here at the hideout-

"Ugh !..Seriously ! it's so hot and *yawn* .. boring ! " Momo whined while streching her arms, she sat on the carpet along with Marry and Seto

They were all gathered at living room, some are seated on the couch while the others were on the floor- well except for Kano.. where is he ?

"Well, You guys wore jackets/hoodies and double clothings so that's why it's so hot ! ..especially those three " Ene pointed at Kido, Seto, and Shintaro

"... S-Shut up.. Not like you can talk..you wear a jacket too you know " Shintaro grumbled

"Weell, It's not like i can feel the heat Masteer~ .. " Ene said

" By the Way, where did Kano go ?" Kido asked

Then the door opened.. Kano walked inside then went to them (specifically, infront of Kido)

"Oh? *smirk* did you miss me already, Ki-ouch ! I'm sorry ! pfft "

"I was just asking where you were *glare* .. "

"Well, about that *faces all of them* I was just searching at the stockroom then- i found this *grin* " Kano raised an old thick book infront of them, the cover was covered in dust..

"What's that ? " Momo asked

"A book, obviously .. by the way, don't eat it like you did to your books in school " Shintaro snorted

"Σ( ° △ °|||)︴..Shut. up onii-chan ! *to Kano* What kind book is this, by the way ? "

"I dunno, I just picked that up coz it's color gold.. Let's read what it says " Kano smiled

They all looked at Kano then looked at each other then at the book, then back to Kano..

"No Thanks. It's Too suspicious" They all said in unison

"Wha- But it's boring ~ .. pleasee ! .. you're with me right, Ene ?" Kano said

"Hmm.. well, since it's soo boring.. open it guys ! just for fun " Ene said

"if I remembered correctly, last time Kano suggessted something weird, onii-chan became a baby ! .. " Momo said

Marry's face when Momo said that: Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

"T-The horror *covering her eyes* " Marry said

"i feel bad for Marry-chan (ˍ ˍ*)" Momo whisphired

『30 minutes later 』

"Anyways, Let's just open it " Kido said

Momo, Shintaro, Marry, Hibiya : Σ( ° △ °|||)︴

Kano, Seto: •﹏•

Konoha: O_o

"D-Danchou ? .. are you serious ?" Hibiya asked

"Of course, it's just a book .. books can't harm us right ?" Kido said, She was about to open it -

Kano: •﹏•

"W-Wait ! " The three of them shouted, Kido stopped..

"What ?" She asked

"U-uh, I think it'll be better if we all do it together " Momo said

"Y-Yeah" Hibiya agreed

"fine , okay.. we're gonna open it ! everyone come here !

3..

2...

1.."

A Bright Light came from the book, causing them to cover their eyes ..

Then smoke surrounded them then -

"*cough* *cough* .. What happened ?"

"*cough* more importantly -

" where. are. we ?! "

*Magnolia Fiore, Fairy Tail Guild*

"Mira-chaaan ! let's go out in a date sometime ~ " Some old guild member said

"oh ? .. but you have a wife already, *transforms to an old lady* right ? :) " Mirajane smiled

"t-that's scary " he said

"We're baack ~ " someone opened the door.. There stood a blonde girl and a pink haired boy with a flying blue cat

"Welcome back ~ Natsu, Happy, and Lucy :) " Mirajane greeted them

"how's the mission ? " Lisanna asked

"*sigh* Natsu ended up destroying the whole town ! so we only got half of the reward -_-" Lucy said, Lisanna giggled

"As expected from Natsu " Lisanna said

"oh ! I have to go to my apartment now .. later Lisanna ! " Lucy said

"Okay ~ oh wait! " Lisanna yelled

"Yes ?" Lucy turned around

"You and Natsu really looked like a couple, and I think he likes you too ! You have my support ! " Lisanna yelled, everyone looked at Lucy

"Wha- O/O .. " Lucy blushed then ran outside the guild, heading to her apartment

"guys... you know what to do :D " Mirajane grinned

*Lucy's Apartment*

Lucy's P.O.V

"geez ! what is she saying ?! .. Natsu and I looked like a *unlocks and opens the door* cou...ple"

I knew it .. they're here !

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?! " I shouted at him, he was sitting at the couch..

"Yo Luce ! " He greeted me

"Seriously Natsu, you really like -" The words Lisanna said to me a while ago echoed in my mind

'and I think he likes you too '

'he likes you too'

' likes you '

Damn you LISANNA ! .. and STFU brain ! don't repeat what she said !

"Lucy ? " he asked .. I realized that our face is only an inch apart..

O/O

IDIOT ! YOU'RE TOO CLOSE !

"H-huh ? " I pushed his head sidewards ..

"t- uh.. ah ! I forgot to buy a.. a shampoo ! .. I'll.. I'll be right back !." why ? am I stammering ?

"I'll go with you .."

No ! please don't ! ..

"h-huh ? .. no, it's okay, I can go alone, just eat anything here" please

"okay ! fine.. " i said

On our way to the shop, I saw a group of people there were 9 of them.. based on their expressions, It's obvious that they're lost..

"Let's help them " I didn't wait for Natsu, I approached the group, Natsu came after me

"Uhm.. excuse me ?" I asked..I glanced at one of them, she's like Erza, SCARY !

"Uh.. are you, lost ? " I asked.. They all looked at me then nodded

"Eh ?.. then, you must be new here .. Welcome to Magnolia ~ " I said

"Magnolia ? " A boy in a red jersey asked

"Yes. By the way, I'm - "

"Lucyy ~ ! " Someone called me ..

I almost forgot about Natsu ⊙▽⊙

"Oh, Natsu" I said

"Wah *pant* you're so .. fast " He said

"Ah.. sorry ..sorry, Natsu :) " I said

"Ah Lucy ? who are they ? " he asked

"Err.. what's your name guys ? " I asked them

"I'm Kano :D " A boy in a black hood said

"I'm Momo ~ ! " An orange haired girl said

"Shintaro " The boy in the red jersey said

"I'm Seto .. This guy's Konoha " A boy in a green hoodie said and pointed at a boy that's eating ..

"I'm Hibiya " A young boy wearing a blazer said

"I-I'm Marry" A girl peeked behind Seto .. she have pink eyes .. PINK ! .. she's so cute !

"Takane.. " a girl in a school uniform said

"I'm Lucy Heartifilia.. This is Natsu Dragneel :) " I said

"Nice to meet you guys :D " Natsu said

"uh .. Isn't there a girl in a purple hood here a while ago ? " I asked

"Oh, you mean Kido ? .. she's right here !" Kano pointed at the space beside him ..

"I don't see anyone- wah ! " H-he's right she's there .. how ?!

"My .. Kido, you scared onee-san" Kano said

"O-Onee-san ?! " I'm not used to it

"I-I'm sorry " she said.. Woah ..she and Erza are alike ..

"Kido, right ? " I asked

"anyway, If you're lost then come with us first.. " Natsu Said

".. To Fairy Tail" I continued

A/N:

To be continued ~ hope you Like it ~

~ Senkou-No-Maihime 


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

「Takane's POV」

You guys have been wondering why it's Takane, right ?.. and why am I a human again .. don't worry, they were shocked too..

so

this is what happened..

『 before they opened the book 』

"Wha- But it's boring ~ .. pleasee ! .. you're with me right, Ene ?" Kano said

"Hmm.. well, since it's soo boring.. open it guys ! just for fun "

After I said that, I was quiet right ? .. that's because, I already left Shintaro's phone and went back to my body..

how ? ..

Remember before I became a cybergirl? .. in the laboratory ? .. the tubes that were connected at my original body ?..Luckily, Sensei still have my body at the lab..

so, I used the tubes that were connected to the computer, to transfer back to my original body..

when I woke up, no one was there, I removed the tubes then got dressed.. (the school uniform that I wore before I 'died' was there)

I hurriedly walked outside, but i almost tripped because I'm not used at walking yet ..

It took me 30 minutes to reach the hideout..

when I opened the door, I saw a very bright light, causing me to cover my eyes using my arm ..

when the light died, I put my arms down and opened my eyes..

"What just happened ? " Momo asked, her eyes were half opened

"Uh.. I think you should be asking 'where are we?' " Hibiya poited at the buildings

They haven't noticed me yet.. seriously ? -_-

"Ka-No ! " Kido said angrily . Kano ran behind me..

"I'm sorry ! I'm sorry ! I don't know anything about that book ! " He said.. Liar. you knew ..

"Liar. " I said .. and that's when Kido noticed me..

"Eh. Who are you ? " She asked

"Ugh.. I'm Takane" I said

"Takane?" she repeated..

"she's Ene-chan ! " Kano said ., and Kido let out an 'oh' then went back to the others

Kano knew because he was the one who helped me ..

"yeah. - O/O" I glanced at the other members of the gang then I met Konoha's eyes then, he... he smiled at me o (just like in ep 5)

"eh.. why are you blushing- *smirk* Oh so that's why " Kano followed my gaze and said that .. he was already in front of me..

"shut up ! ... where are we anyway ?! " I asked

"I don't know ! " he said

"heeh ... Kidooo ~ , it's all Kano's fault, he knew what's gonna happen if we opened that book" As I said this a dark aura formed around Kido in an instant..

"Oh ? .. he knew ? " Kido asked

And of course, I told her the truth..

"Yes. ..right, Kano ? *smirk*"

"eek ! " He was about to run but Kido pulled his hood..

"then, goodluck in explaining ..huehuehue " i waved ..

Kido dragged Kano to where the others were.'. It's like me and Haru- NO !

【Normal POV】

"where are we ?! .." Kido asked.. Kano was sitting at the floor ..

"I don't know-okay ! put your fist down Kido !... "

"where are we ?" Momo asked

"I don't know where but .. this was written in the book

「takes you to another world that will teach you some lessons 」

... I found it interesting so ~ hehe.. " Kano scratched the back of his head..

"Did you say, another world ? " Shintaro asked

"yeah.."

"another world ?! " They all exclaimed

"Uhm.. excuse me ? are you lost ?" A girl with a blonde hair said

They nodded

"Eh ?.. then, you must be new here .. Welcome to Magnolia ~ "

"Magnolia ? " Shintaro asked

"Yes. By the way, I'm - "

"Lucyy ~ ! " Someone called her

"Oh, Natsu" The blonde girl said

"Wah *pant* you're so .. fast " The boy with pink hair said

"Ah.. sorry ..sorry, Natsu :) " she said

"Ah Lucy ? who are they ? " he asked

"Err.. what's your name guys ? " she asked.. They all introduced ..

"anyway, If you're lost then come with us first.. " Natsu Said

".. To Fairy Tail" Lucy continued

『Takane's POV』

"Welcome to Fairy Tail ~ " Lucy said

"woah " we said in awe

Natsu kicked the door open..

"We're baaack ~ " he shouted

"Welcome back ! Natsu , Lucy ! " A young woman with a long white hair greeted us... she's so beautiful T_T

"Who are they ? .. New members ?! " her eyes lit up as she asked Lucy

"Eh? No ! they were just.. lost " Lucy said

"Oh... Then come in :) " She said .. I knew she was dissappointed but she smiled sweetly at us...

We entered the guild .. there are so many members...

They led us to an empty table ..

"Then, i'll be back .. got some orders to do" she smiled then she walked to the counter

"By the way, Lucy-san... what do you guys do ? I mean what's this guild for ? " I asked her..

" Eh ..You don't know ? " she looked at us with a confused looked

"Nope.." I said

"Not a clue.." Momo said

"We take on requests here and get paid .. " Lucy said

"you mean a job ?" Seto asked

"yes... we choose the requests there at the request board .. some form a team, while the others go by themselves... it usually depends on how hard the mission is.." She pointed at a board near the counter

"How about you Lucy-san? do you go alone on missions ? " Mary asked

"Me ?.. I formed a team with Natsu when I first came here.. I don't take requests alone.. especially if the request is about exterminating monsters " She smiled .. I let out a 'heeh ? '

"M-Monsters?" Momo asked

"yeah.."

"H-how do you exterminate monsters ? .. and does it even exist in the first place ?! " Hibiya asked

"wha-of course it exist .. we use magic to kill them .. " she said, like it's the most obvious thing..

"M-Magic ?! " We all said in unison.. well except for Konoha and Lucy.. and we all looked at each other

Magic ?! Monsters ?! .. They also have powers like Kido and the others ?! .. The book is right.. we're in a different world..

"Yeah.. what's with you guys? ..first you don't know what a magician's guild... then you asked if monsters exist...and now magic** "** She sighed

"You won't believe it but - we came from another world " Kido said

『Silence 』

"What ?! "

『Authour's Note』

Hi ! .. I'm sorry for the long update .. And please forgive my grammar T_T .. next chapter will be updated next week !


	3. Chapter 3: Mekakushi Dan

『Normal POV』

"Like I said. we're not lying ! " Takane said

"But really.. another world ? like Edolas .." Lucy said

"they might be telling the truth" a voice behind Lucy spoke

"M-Master ? When did you? " Lucy said

"You've already seen Edolas, right ? .. There might be other worlds other than Earthland and Edolas. " Makarov said, Ignoring Lucy's question.

"And they don't believe in magic either " Mirajane said

"Magic ? like powers? .. we have powers too-ow ! "Kano was hit by Kido

"Kano ! "Kido glared

"You have powers too ?! "Lucy asked them

"Well ..uh .. kind of .."Kido looked away

"So Earthland isn't the only one with magic huh.. Cool ! " Natsu said

"maybe ? .. we hate ours .. "Momo said.. placing her head on the table

"what? why?.." Lucy asked

"It's more like a curse than magic"Kano said ..

"A curse ? "Mira asked

"Well, how do we say this- before we got our powers, we all ... died "Kido tried to explain

"d-died ? (・へ・)"Lucy repeated .. she didn't expect that..

"yes.. then when we woke up, we have our powers already "Kano said

"th-then all of you died ? ..h-how?"Lucy asked them

". Our house was burned when I was young .. Me and my sister was inside"Kido said with a sad face then she looked away

"I was stabbed along with ..my mother"Kano murmured

"We drowned .. " Momo pointed at Seto and herself.. she looked at the floor

"I ... I was hit by a truck "Hibiya said then he looked at the floor

"I have a disease back then"Takane lied (kind of) then she glanced at Konoha

"I was... killed by a group of children" Mary looked down at the floor too

"Oh .. I shouldn't... asked that .. Sorry"Lucy said with guilt..

"It's okay ... "Takane said

"We formed Mekakushi Dan because of our eye abilities"Kido said

"Eye abilities ? Mekakushi Dan ?"Lucy said

"Yes.. a secret organization.. And because of those abilities, we were considered as 'monsters' .. that's why we hate it"Momo said

"Oh.. "

They asked them some more questions and about how they got to Magnolia..

" Then, Can you help us go back to our world ?" Momo asked

"We'll try .. right? Levy? " Lucy asked a blue haired girl that was reading at the table a few meters away..

"Yea-wait what was that, Lu-chan ? " Levy looked at her

"You can find a way to send them back to their world, right ?" Lucy said

"I'm not sure.. but I'll do a research on it" Levy said then continued reading

"That settles it !... for the meantime, you can stay here " Lucy smiled at the Dan

"but we can't sleep here, right ? " Hibiya asked

"you can go to my apartment ! there's a vacant room there, you can rent it for a while.. the girls can sleep in my room" Lucy suggested

"Yea-wait what about.. money ? . " Momo asked

" You can do missions.. " Mira said

" But.. we're not a Fairy Tail member " Shintaro said

They all fell silent

"Master-.. " Mira said

"It's on the rules that only a member of a guild can go and accept missions that were requested to the guild" Makarov said

"Makes sense..Then why not join Fairy Tail while you're still here ? " Lucy said

"Yeah! You can go to missions and kill monsters !" Natsu said

"You're right !" Kano grinned

"Wait ! we can't go on missions that includes Thieves and monsters or any dangerous missions! " Kido said

"Huh? why not ? " Natsu asked

"Because our powers aren't offensive " Momo said

"Then we'll go with you ! " Natsu smiled

"Yeah .. " Lucy said

"You two? " Takane asked

"Not only us.. but other three members too! " Lucy said

"Yep !" Natsu said

"That reminds me, where are they ? " Lucy asked Mirajane

"Oh them?.. They went to a mission when you two were gone.. they'll be back tomorow.." Mira said

.-.-.-.-.-.-×

* * *

『CHAPTER 4.. PREVIEW』

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ?! "

"How cruel, Lucy .."

" O/O ! ARRGHH ! .. GET OUT ! GET OUUUTT ! - USE THE DOOR ! GEEZ ! /"

" you two reminds me of someone :) "

"She llllikes him ~ "

"You look familliar .."

"Erza's back ! "

"Ah ~ .. Gray-samaa ~ you're baack ! "

"Her attitude reminds me of Ayano"

"Shut up ! you don't know anything!"

...,...,.,,,..

* * *

《Author's Note》

Hi.. I'm sorry .. it's rushed .. I'll do better on Chapter 4.. it'll be longer..


	4. Chapter 4: Yesterday Evening

〖Author's Note〗

sorry for the long wait ! I'm busy at school.. ..

this chapter focuses on . HaruTaka (KonoEne)... oh and .. I changed it.. The one on the preview last chap. some scenes won't appear.

please forgive my grammar..xD

* * *

「Takane's POV」

.. Me, Mary , Kido, and Momo , went back to Lucy's apartment (along with Lucy of course).. It's already dark when we left the guild.. ..

When Lucy opened the door, Natsu and Happy were already there.. specifically, in the kitchen..

"Yo ! Luc-"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ?! "She yelled at Natsu and threw the cat away from her fridge..

"How cruel, Lucy .." Happy said while rubbing his cheek..

"We were just looking for food.."Natsu said childishly

"There's no food left ! you two ate it all, remember ?.. "Lucy shouted

"Aww .. Yeah .. I forgot.. but we came to hang out with you too, right Happy ? "Natsu grinned at her.

"Aye ~"

"hang out ?! At night ?! .. Get out already, We're going to sleep ! " Lucy shouted as she pointed at the door

"But.. "

"GET OUT ALREADY ! - "she yelled at them.. They flinched then went out through the window..

"USE THE DOOR ! GEEZ !" she added

I couldn't help but chuckle ..

"Sorry about that- hm ? .. What's the matter, Takane-san? " She asked me

"Eh? ... oh.. It's just that... you two reminds me of - nevermind... it's Nothing "I looked away ...

It didn't convinced her but she didn't ask any more questions about it..she just nodded..

The other girls were preparing their bed ..well they're putting the foam on the floor that we'll be sleeping on..

"Oh .. just as I thought ... there's no food left .. " She said then slammed the fridge close..

"I'll just go buy some groceries" she added ..

"No, wait!.. I'll go buy instead " I said..

"eh.. no, you'll get lost .." she said

"Nope.. I won't get lost " I said..

"fine .. here's the money and- the list..I'll just take a shower.." Lucy handed me a paper then went to the bathroom

Before I went out, I looked at the mirror.. That's where I noticed that my hair was longer than I last saw it.. My hair was already long, and It's still tied it into twintails .. just like 2 years ago..

So I decided to let my hair down this time. As I thought.. It's already reaching my waist..

I rushed outside and went to the super market ..

"hmm.. eggs..milk.. meat... that's it .. "

I went to the counter to pay what I bought..

On my way home, I feel like someone's following me.. so I walked faster .. but it seems like, they were catching up..

"What do you want !? " I shouted then attempted to run..

But, someone grabbed my wrist so tightly.. When I turned around, It was a group of guys

"Let me go ! " I tried to pull my hand upwards but they were too strong

"We just want to talk- " They said..

I was about to kick him when, a familliar voice spoke.. a very familliar voice ..

"She said, Let her go .. " he held the hand of the man that was holding my wrist..

That voice -

"Kono..ha?" I muttered..

Konoha tighten his grip at the man's wrist, almost breaking it.. with a blank expression on his face..

"H-haii ! " The man let go of my hand.. Konoha let's the man go .. then they all ran away..

"Are you alright? .." He asked..

"... " I didn't answer, instead, I dropped the groceries gently then hugged him ..

I was scared.. even though I put up a tough front, deep down inside me, I was so scared earlier..

"O/O ! ...I'm sorry, I just-"

"uh.. it's okay...uhm.. what's your name ? "

_Takane.. I'm Takane! _

"E-Ene"

"Ene? but isn't your hair blue?"

Why. You remembered Ene but not Takane. Why..Konoha

"Well ... "

* * *

The Next Day at Fairy Tail Guild ~

【Normal POV】

"So, will you guys join Fairy Tail ?"Lucy asked

The Mekakushi Dan looked at each other then nodded..Well except for Momo

"well? .. "

"For the meantime .. we'll join..." Kido said

"Okay then !.. I'll just go call Mira-san " Lucy ran off to the counter where Mirajane is.

"are you guys sure about joining this guild ?" Momo asked

"well, yeah.. and besides-they look like they're good people" Kido answered

"Looks can be deceiving .." Kano noted

"Lik- " Kido said

"Uhm... sorry to interrupt you .. where do you want your guild mark to be placed? and what color ? " Mira asked .. She and Lucy just came back from the counter

"Guild mark ? .. " Hibiya asked

"yes. those who join a guild will be given a guild mark.." Mira answered

"Just like this ! " Lucy showed the back of her right hand cheerfully .

"oh ! ..hmmm... then, mine will be pink (the color of her original eyes) ..uh.. here at my right wrist ! "Mary said excitedly ..

Mirajane give her the Fairy Tail mark

(just like what she did to Lucy on Episode 2 of FT)..

Then followed by the other Mekakushi Dan members..

Takane = White with Blue outline on her right thigh.

Konoha = Black.. on his right shoulder.

Shintaro = Madder Red on his left shoulder

Momo = Orange at her back (just like where Levy put hers)

Hibiya = Sky Blue at his left wrist

Seto = Dark Green at the back of his left hand

Kano = Yellow ... same spot as Lucy

Kido = Lime at the back of her left hand

"done ~ " Mirajane smiled at Kido who was the last one who got her guild mark.

They all looked at their guild marks at awe .. well, Konoha looked confused

"amazing , right ? " Lucy smiled

"So starting today, you are now a member of Fairy Tail ." Mira gave them a sweet smile.. The Dan grinned ..

Mirajane was about to say something when the door of the guild slammed open.. All of their attention was focused on the member that opened the door.

"Wh *pant* ...They're back *pant* ... Erza is back !.. "

As these word escaped from that man's mouth.. Everyone went silent.. and murmured these words ..

"Oh sh*t"

The Meka-Meka Dan was also silent.. they don't even know what's going on ...

"Who's Erza ? " Shintaro whispered at Lucy..

"A beautiful S-class mage .." Mirajane answered smiling at them, then walked away

"And a scary person .. " Lucy continued

"Scary ? ..More like a monster.. " Natsu answered, popping between Shintaro and Lucy..

"M-monster ?! " Momo tried to hide her fear..

"Yeah ..she can even destroy three mountains!.." Natsu said

"Natsu !.. you're scaring them !. *to the Mekakushi Dan* don't worry, she's kind too ! .. Just like Kido ! .. they have the same attitude ! " Lucy smiled..

"M-Me ? "Kido asked

"T-they're here ! " Cana yelled

All of them looked at the door.. There was three shadows approaching the door .. The other one at the middle was running..

"Welcome back!. Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Er-za ... What happened ? " Mira's smile faded when she saw them

a girl with blue hair she was around 12-14 years old she's carrying a white cat .. Then a 17 year old boy with raven hair .. .. and lastly, a 17 year old girl with a scarlet colored hair in an armor (?) ..

The four of them (including the cat ) was badly injured .

"Erza... what... happened ? "

"... we.. were ambushed..."

"WHAT !? "

"I'll go call master.. Natsu, bring Wendy to the infamary.. You too Gray and Erza .. you have to rest.." Lucy said


End file.
